lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie.exe
Hello there, im a huge sesame street fan much like everyone else, but I know that some people have watched since 1st grate before, but for those who wonder?. I seeing reruns of it a long time ago and now ive stopped because ive being up to some pasta habits. So you wondered what happned? to me?, well im about to tell you the thrilling tail. It started on a nice afternoon, I was playing some Slender the 8 Pages game. And while I was playing it the mail man was standing out of the window. But the odd thing about thing is that he looked afraid and scared, like something that happend to him. But surely maybe to a dunk. And 4 minutes later the door bell ringed. And he gave me the box and ran away like gotta fast. I looked at the box and noticed that I havent ordered anything in the past week online and was wondering who that box originates from, but then I noticed the name and it originates from my long lost friend Derek!call the dude that). What is weird about the box is that it looks moledy, and greasy and wet like very hyper wet. And the paper that was in the box was wet too, like it smelled like dog feces. And it wrote in a very scared way. It wrote Glenny I cant really god danm pissing eating pizza anymore!!!!. This game is so scared and it makes my leg bleed, and it sucks that hes super fast to me. Help dude and the simple warning is . DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME! Signed by Derek Its no suprised that the dude wrote like this, and it really made me thing of what he was telling me? I surely may never know the truth. I opended the rest and it had a CD that wrote Ernie.exe. But the writing itself was very different from Dereks writig , the way it loooks, looks like its writting with something much different material. The cd was in fairly good condition seeming like its almost newly burned and the case is kinda broken. But the REALLY STRANGE THING WAS that the insert was writting what seemed to be in something called hyper realistic marker, it look absolute strange and weird that the way this is writting makes this even stranger it self. It was writting in clear markers and looked weird. I then putted the cd into my pc. When it loaded it up, it look like that this is League of Legends but hacked!!!, and it wanted me to use an Riot accout So I clicked on the link and it redirected me to ernieiswatchingyou.com an very creepy site with hyper realistic marker and red background, on the the page it just said 'Sign Up now!' one the page I then typed mi email and stuff, and it said 'Well done fool lets ta go' It said in a very angry way. I then went to the launcher and typed my info and, instead it said League of Legends it instead said Ernie.exe and then I started to think if this is some sort of prank or ajoke made by some dood. I went to find a match and it only found 1 match in the world, the first player was me, and the other is name Ernie. *WHAT!* I shouded what I just saw, it was ernie from Sesame street. He picked himself an then I picked Me, (because theres no other characters). It looked very strange the way this is made. First glance Its looked like to be some sort of hack but the I realise that this is a HACKED GAME AFTER ALL. The match then begin, and the timer said 555 minutes, and the map it self was blood hyper realistic red and the characters didnt move at all. Only me and Ernie. at 3.8.2.3 seconds I then ran trough the couridors and saw that he had defeated me, and then I defeated him at the same time. Then the chat said *Dampass* Which was odd because the the way the this was written makes me wonder... Was this mate by a human? or was it Oogle?. And then my Pc screen went to black and teleported us to Roblax. A server named *I AM ERNIE* In all caps. I got teleported into game. and I looked very odd the way the textures where. The way my guest looked. pretty much everything In this game. I went to the temple in the distance. What I saw I was gasped. ALL sesame street characters where lying doing, and didnt move, but theres no blood?. OH NO, I CAN HEAR VLAD DRACULA MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND, GEEZ MAYNN. From a far distance I could see Ernie, heres what I saw, he looked normal but his eyes where black and had red dots and blood coming from his eyes. And it looked hyper realistic. *I Have the Exe pawyer* Ernie roared, when I went closer started it to get even stranger, OH GOD NO..NO NON.... NO!!!!! I WHEN CLOSE AND I LOOKED BEHIND ME, sonic went past trough Ernie and said *Watcha where you going jerka* He said and never was seing ever again... And now heres the weird part is that Ernie was holding a stick that glowed red.And he then said *Ready for the Next Round?* He chanted, and And he started to glow, he started to dance a break dance and tune of a gothic version of the Sesame Street theme could be hear in the background, and then... He begin to do a strange dance around the fire and saying strange words, just like from stories like Sonic.exe, and he started to explode and turn into a more hyper realistic Ernie, he wasn't the same anymore, he became more and more strong like no one has seeing before *I AM THE KUBG* said Ernie and began to explode and my pc almost died after this, and then He said *YA, NA REAEDY* He said to me while begin to glow even more and disappeared . THen I got teleported back to my room after that. My was huge mess after that house party me and da buddies did and drink some bear, and then I noticed that its all going back to normal again, and after this I never see Ernie.exe again....OR IS IT?. I got so tired of that, I decided to get rid of it once after all. I took it out from the pc and taped this in a box and decided to sell it. Then I got the idea of putting this online so after eating a Snack. some random dude would see what happens to me in this junk game Its gonna be so weird that a new guy is gonna make a story similar to this, if this happens. HAH lets see. And after this I put this on ebay. I ran back and watched my Sesame Street again you sucko. [[Category:Satire] Category:Trollpasta Category:File Extensions Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Hyper-realistic Category:English Class Failure